Bangau Kertas
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /Request from Luthfiyyah Zahra/


"Eh Mikan, kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang tak kau tahu siapa dia karena kau tak mengalihkan sedikitpun arah tatapanmu.

"Mengisi waktu luang. Aku akhir-akhir ini sering membuat bangau kertas," jawabnya. Sontak tanpa sadar kau sedikit memutar kepalamu untuk melirik ke arah gadis yang disebut Mikan itu. Melihatnya dengan sebuah bangau kertas yang telah selesai dikerjakannya membuatmu teringat akan kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian satu minggu lalu.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Gakuan Alice is Tachibana Higuchi's

**Bangau Kertas **© Abendstern Scheint

**Pairing** : Natsume x Mikan

**Genre :** Romance/Fantasy/Supranatural

Request from **Luthfiyyah Zahra**

**A/N : **Disini terdapat alice namun alice-nya berbeda dari anime/manga-nya.

**Don't like? Please click back or close the tab!**

* * *

Sebuah peristiwa dengan gadis itu tak bisa lepas dari memori otakmu. Walau telah terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Apalagi saat ini indra pendengaranmu dapat menangkap obrolan-obrolan kecil di antara kaum hawa di kelasmu. Ditambah dengan adanya dia. Dia yang akhir-akhir ini telah menyita sedikit perhatianmu. Sebenarnya dia memang dari dulu sudah ada dalam hati dan _file-file_ di dokumen otakmu.

Kau kembali menatap langit biru dari jendela di sampingmu. Di paling pojok kelasmu. Kau dapat menemukan langit mulai dihiasi dengan awan-awan putih. Berarak perlahan tertiup Sang angin.

Kau terdiam dengan tangan kirimu menopang dagu—seolah-olah kau acuh dengan desas-desus teman-temanmu. Pikiranmu menerawang menembus awan yang berarak—menembus luasnya cakrawala. Bibirmu sedikit melengkung ke atas. Kau mulai mengingatnya...

_Terik mentari mulai terasa menyengat. Terasa menembus pada tiap helai benang sampai menembus pori-pori kulit. Ya, saat ini matahari memang sedikit telah tergelincir—sedikit demi sedikit bergerak ke arah barat._

_Sekarang adalah waktu kau beristirahat dari aktivitas belajar yang telah berlangsung kurang lebih selama tiga jam. Kau yang merasa cukup penat dengan beban belajarmu memilih untuk berteduh di bawah pohon sakura._

_Saat kau memejamkan kelopak matamu, kau bisa merasakan bisikan angin yang berembus. Kau dapat mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan. Namun, tiba-tiba kau dikejutkan oleh suatu benda berat menimpa tepat di atas kepalamu. _

"_Aw!" Kau meringis pelan sembari mengusap perlahan kepalamu. Tentu saja dengan disertai ekspresi dan intonasi datarmu. Dahimu mengernyit, menerka benda apa yang telah menimpa kepalamu hingga kau merasakan kepalamu sedikit berdenyut. Kau menundukkan kepalamu dan menemukan sebuah bangau kertas._

"_Ah _gomennasai_. Aku kira tak ada orang di bawah." Suara seseorang sukses membuatmu berdiri dan memutarkan kepalamu untuk mencari-cari dimana asal suara itu. Suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya sudah sering kau dengar. Kau tak jua menemukannya hingga kau membalikkan tubuhmu dan menengadahkan pandanganmu ke atas. Kau menemukan iris _hazel_ gadis itu yang juga menatap ke arahmu. Tatapan kalian berdua saling bertemu pandang. Namun hanya sekilas karena ia telah meloncat—turun dari atas pohon sakura._

"_Eh, ternyata Natsume-_kun_. _Gomenne_, aku tak tahu kau ada di sini, hehe." Bola matamu sedikit melebar mendengar permintaan maafnya. Bukan. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu. Panggilan gadis itu kepadamulah yang membuatmu tercengang. Kaget? Tentu saja. Kau tak mengira ia akan mengenalimu dan masih mengingat namamu. Kekagetanmu sampai-sampai kau terdiam dalam alam pikiranmu tanpa menjawab permohonannya._

_Gadis itu dulu pernah menjadi teman sekelasmu ketika SD. Gadis yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama. Gadis yang disukai oleh banyak guru dan murid karena kepintarannya, sikapnya yang ramah, baik, penurut dan penyayang. Tak terkecuali denganmu. Ya kan Natsume?_

_Ia kembali berucap karena merasa tak ada respon dari orang di hadapannya, "Natsume-_kun_, _gomennasai_." Ia mengira kau marah dengan perlakuan kau mendiamkannya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun._

"_Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Kalimat singkat terujar dari bibirmu. Walaupun begitu, ia tersenyum tulus kepadamu. Ah, kau baru kali ini kau dapat melihat senyuman itu kembali. Senyuman yang telah lama tak kau lihat semenjak beberapa tahun lalu._

_Kau membalas senyumannya—hampir tak terlihat. Ia berjongkok mengambil bangau kertas yang tadi sempat berada dipangkuanmu. Bangau kertas yang telah membuatmu meringis sesaat._

"_Sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menjatuhkan ini dan tepat mengenai kepalamu, aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu. Yah, walaupun kau sendiri bisa membuatnya." Kedua telapak tangannya mengulur ke arahmu dengan bangau kertas di atasnya. Kau sempat ragu dan menatap bangau kertas tersebut. Kau meriliknya dan melihat dia masih tersenyum ke arahmu. Akhirnya tangan kananmu meraih bangau kertas itu dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangan kirimu._

_Kau merasakan bangau kertas itu begitu ringan. Tak seperti yang kau rasakan saat bangau kertas itu jatuh di atas kepalamu. Alis kananmu sedikit terangkat. Kau berpikir sejenak dan kau mengingat satu hal. Gadis itu memiliki alice mengendalikan kertas. _

_Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Iris _hazel_-nya menatap sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya._

"_Tak terasa sudah hampir bel masuk. Aku duluan ya Natsume-_kun_. _Jaa_~ sampai jumpa di kelas." Ia berlari-lari kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sepersekian detik ia telah menjauh dari kau. Hingga yang terlihat hanyalah punggunggnya dan semakin mengecil bahkan tak terlihat. Ia telah pergi. Meninggalkanmu seorang diri yang masih tertegun._

"_Mikan..." Tanpa sadar kau menggumamkan nama gadis itu. Gadis yang sebenarnya telah kau sukai sejak SD. Namun kau tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Terus memendam perasaan itu di dalam relung hatimu._

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah sepatu menggema dengan jelas. Membuatmu mengalihkan pandanganmu sehingga menatap lurus ke depan. Murid-murid lain yang ada di luar berhamburan memasuki kelas lalu duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tak beda jauh dengan murid di dalam kelas yang juga duduk manis di bangkunya. Suasana riuh dan bising berganti dengan decitan-decitan bangku yang tersenggol siswa-siswi. Kemudian menjadi hening seketika.

"_Ohayou_..." Sapa Sang _sensei_ ketika memasuki kelas, mengawali perjumpaannya di pagi ini. Pantas saja, _sensei_ yang mengajar kali ini termasuk dalam kategori _sensei_ _killer_.

"_Ohayou_ _mo_ _sensei_," jawab siswa-siswi hampir bersamaan.

Sang _sensei_ memulai ke topik pembelajarannya—fisika. Materi yang ia terangkan saat ini adalah materi integral. Materi yang sebenarnya telah kau kuasai jauh hari sebelum ini.

Kau merasa bosan dengan penuturan _sensei_-mu di depan sembari menggoreskan spidol hitam—menuliskan rumus meng-integralkan dari besaran turunan. Kau acuhkan ia dan lebih memilih membuka sebuah buku yang beberapa hari kemarin kau pinjam dari perpustakaan—kau memilih buku itu karena _manga_ yang kau bawa telah selesai kau baca—. Buku tebal yang belum sepenuhnya kau baca hingga tuntas. Kau buka lembaran kertas yang kau selipkan penanda buku itu—membaca tiap kalimat yang tertulis. Terkadang kau hanya membaca sekilas dan mencari inti pembicaraan di lembar itu.

Tak terasa tiga jam pelajaran fisika telah habis. Ditandai dengan suara alunan music khas Gakuan Alice yang menggema di setiap penjuru kelas. Kau tak juga mengalihkan pandanganmu dari buku itu. Hingga suara _sensei_ di depan mengalihkan semua perhatian anak didiknya. Tak terkecuali denganmu.

"Oh ya, saya ingatkan. Kalian jangan sampai lupa untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan acara besok lusa. Kami selaku _sensei_ bukan untuk mencari Sang juara. Tetapi hanya menguji kalian saja. Murid khusus Gakuan Alice. _Mata_ _ne_," ucap _sensei_ tersebut sembari membereskan buku-buku yang tadi telah dipakainya sebagai bahan ajar. Selesai mengucapkan deretan kalimat itu ia melangkah pergi, keluar dari kelas XI-1.

Begitu ia berlalu, murid-murid sibuk menjadikan pesan _sensei_ tadi sebagai topik utama. Hingga suasana dalam kelas tak terelakkan menjadi kebisingan dan kegaduhan. Berbeda denganmu yang hanya duduk seorang diri. Kau kembali membaca untaian kalimat dalam buku-buku di hadapanmu. Sesekali kau membetulkan sebuah kacamata ber-_frame_ tebal yang menutupi manik _crimson_-mu. Dan mungkin, menutupi wajah asli dirimu yang dapat dikategorikan tampan—tanpa ada temanmu yang tahu.

Kau tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Untuk apa ia berlatih hanya untuk kegiatan adu kekuatan khusus? _Well_, bukannya sombong. Tapi kau merasa tak ada gunanya berlatih keras sedangkan banyak buku menarik untuk dibaca. Tak sepenuhnya benar juga sih. Karena kau memang memiliki kekuatan untuk menciptakan api dari tangan kosongnya. Kekuatan khusus yang hanya dimiliki keluarga berdarah biru pada zaman dahulu. Banyak legenda mengatakan tentang hal itu. Tapi legenda itu masih diragukan dan tentu saja tak pernah digubris oleh sang empunya _alice_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o.o~O~o.o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah berganti. Lebih tepatnya, hari ini hari dimana seluruh siswa-siswi kelas XI Gakuan Alice menguji kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki tiap orang. Karena hanya terdiri dari empat kelas, kegiatan ini dilangsungkan di tiap-tiap arena yang memang telah disediakan khusus untuk ini. Kalian tahu, Gakuan Alice itu sangat luas. Bangunan-bangunan bertingkat dan menjulang tinggi. Bagunan yang terdiri dari kelas, asrama, Central Town, dan masih banyak bangunan-bangunan lainnya. Termasuk lima arena khusus terdapat di antara bangunan-bangunan mewah nan megah itu.

Kelasmu mendapat tempat di arena 1. Salah seorang _sensei_ ditugaskan untuk membimbing per kelas. Setelah seluruh siswa XI-1 berkumpul di arena, _sensei_ itu menerangkan tentang aturan mainnya. Kau hanya mendengarkannya dengan malas. Dan meng'iya'kan berkali-kali dalam pikiranmu—jengah dengan _sensei_ yang kau asumsikan cerewet karena tak henti-hentinya ia mengoceh.

_Sensei_ itu membawa sebuah kotak kecil—yang dikatakannya sebagai kotak untuk mengudi siapa yang akan menjadi _rival_ nanti. Ia menyuruh absen 1 s.d 16 memisahkan diri. Ia menghampiri gerombolan itu dengan menenteng kotak undian yang bertuliskan nama-nama siswa-siswi XI-1 dari mulai absen 17 s.d 32.

Tanpa dikomando, satu per satu mereka mengambil gulungan kertas kecil dari kotak undian. Melihat sebuah nama dalam gulungan kertas itu menghasilkan berbagai macam ekspresi—ada yang gembira, sedih, atau hanya biasa-biasa saja.

Kau melirik ke arah gerombolan itu. Ekor matamu tak sengaja melihat gadis _hazel_ itu melirik ke arahmu. Menatapmu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Dalam pikiranmu, mungkinkah ia yang akan menjadi _rival_-mu nanti?

Selesai membagi gulungan kertas, terdapat jeda sebentar. Kalian mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin di bagku-bangku yang tersusun rapi. Bangku-bangku yang semakin meninggi tiap bangku di belakangnya.

Narumi-_sensei_ telah kembali. Siswa beserta _rival_-nya ia pampangkan jelas pada sebuah layar lebar di depan bangku-bangku penonton. Di sana tertera nama Mikan Sakura dan Natsume Hyuuga menyatu di dalam sebuah bagan. _See_? Asumsimu tak salah Natsume.

Para _sensei_ duduk bak juri di barisan paling depan—barisan yang memang khusus disediakan untuk _sensei-sensei_ Gakuan Alice. Entahlah, mereka duduk di sana hanya sebagai penonton biasa, atau... mereka menilai dan merencanakan sesuatu, eh?

Waktu terus berlanjut. Tak terasa kini tinggal satu babak lagi tiba giliranmu dengan dia. Narumi-_sensei_ mengintruksikan kau dan dia mendekat ke arahnya. Kalian berdua duduk berdampingan menunggu duel di arena selesai.

Keheningan melanda kalian berdua—padahal yang lain riuh dengan sorakan-sorakan penyemangat. Kau tak bisa memulai pembicaraan. Berada di jarak sedekat ini saja detak jantungmu semakin cepat. Aliran-aliran darahmu berdesir. Semua itu membuatmu sulit untuk melontarkan satu kata pun padanya.

Kau sedikit mencuri pandang ke arahnya—melihat penampilannya saat ini. Dia memakai seragam yang sama sepertimu. Lalu pandanganmu terfokus pada lengan kirinya yang memakai... perban? Kau mengernyitkan alismu namun tak memedulikan itu dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Kau menatap arena dengan pandangan kosong—entah apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan. Hingga suaranya membuyarkan lamunanmu, "Umm~ Natsume-_kun_...," ia menatap ke arah dirimu. Begitu juga denganmu. Secara refleks kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arahnya—menatap iris _hazel_ milik gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Hn?" Sebuah kata ambigu kau ucapkan dengan datar dan wajah _stoic_-mu. Tentu saja dengan sedikit nada bertanya. Menanyakan maksud dari panggilannya padamu secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya _alice_-mu apa? Aku belum pernah melihat kau menggunakannya," tanyanya. Mendengar itu, kau mengarahkan kembali arah pandangmu lurus ke depan. Seolah kau tak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Gak papa kok kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku," ujarnya saat melihat dirimu yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu padanya.

'_Tidak... bukan maksudku begitu. Aku hanya...,'_ batinmu bersuara namun tak melanjutkan kata selanjutnya. Hanya apa, eh? Kau bersikap begitu karena kau tak bisa berlama-lama menatap manik giok itu kan? Karena saat itu wajahmu sedikit menampakkan rona merah di pipimu. Jadi... kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kan?

"Hn." Kata ambigu itu lagi. Tak bisakah kau mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikiranmu padanya? Setidaknya, kau beri penjelasan bahwa kau bukan bermaksud begitu. Atau kau bisa mencari kata lain selain kata ambigu itu.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku yakin Natsume-_kun_ itu orang yang hebat dan bisa mengalahkanku. Buktikan kalau kau bisa melakukannya dan tunjukkan kemampuanmu. Aku kagum dengan kejeniusanmu. Dan kali ini pun, mungkin akan membuatku bertambah su- eh maksudku kagum." Ia yang tadinya menatap lembut ke arahmu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya. Hei, Natsume, coba perhatikan dia! Di pipinya terdapat warna merah merona. Kau tak sadar itu, hn?

Otakmu lambat mencerna setiap kata yang diungkapkannya. Natsume, padahal kau seorang yang jenius!

Sepersekian menit kemudian, di layar tempampang jelas bahwa salah seorang temanmu telah menyerah dan pingsan di arena. Kini saatnya tiba giliran kalian berdua. Terpampang jelas nama kalian di layar tersebut.

"Natsume-kun, kau jangan terlalu menyendiri. Bergaullah dengan teman-temanmu. Dan kau begitu dingin. Aku berharap kau lebih hangat kepada yang lain. Tapi walaupun dingin, aku tetap menyukaimu. Ups!" Dia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti seseorang yang telah mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya.

"Selamat bertanding Natsume-kun." Kau dan dia melangkah dengan arah berlawanan. Dirimu yang mendengar ungkapan terakhir darinya hingga saat ini masih terpikirkan. Kau tadi menangkap warna merah di pipinya. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu perlahan. _'Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Mungkin dia hanya salah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya!'_

Sebelum mulai, kamera menyorot masing-masing tampilan kalian. Kau dengan tangan kosongmu berdiri tegap dengan tampang malas dan datar. Sedangkan dia membawa untaian bangau-bangau kertas yang tersusun rapi disertai dengan senyumannya yang memikat dan menawan.

Saat itulah bayak teman-teman sekelasmu yang menyemangati dia dengan berbagai macam teriakan.

"Sakura-san berjuanglah!"

"Mikan-chaann, kau pasti bisa!"

"Semangat Mikan!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu yang sempat ditanngkap oleh indra pendengaranmu. Sebenarnya masih bayak teriakan-teriakan lain tentang dia dan tentangmu. Kau tak tahu teman-temanmu di sana juga membicarakanmu. Namun hanya sebuah bisikan-bisikan kecil di antara mereka. Seperti 'Siapa dia?' 'Aku tak pernah melihatnya.' 'bla bla bla'. Bahkan banyak yang tidak tahu namamu.

Alunan musik pertanda telah masuk waktu mulai dan wasit di tengah-tengah kalian telah mengangkat tangannya dan pergi dari arena itu. Kau tak memulai duluan dan hanya terdiam menunggu ia menyerangmu. Kau tak ingin membuang-buang tenaga dan bermaksud mengelak saja. Bahkan kau berpikiran untuk tak menunjukkan _alice_-mu dan membiarkan dia mengalahkanmu.

Iris _crimson_-mu melihatnya yang sedang membentangkan tangan kirinya. Perban di lengannya terbuka dan bergerak mengelilingi tangannya. Perlahan perban itu mengeras dan melurus hingga tampak seperti sebuah pedang. Kau menyadari satu hal. Itu bukanlah perban, melainkan kertas.

Kejadian seminggu lalu pun teringat kembali. Bangau kertas yang ringan saja bisa menjadi berat. Kau pikir, mungkin saat ini juga pedang kertas itu tajam dan bisa melukaimu.

Dia berlari, semakin mendekat ke arahmu. Dan kecepatannya tak dapat ditalar. Ia berusaha mengayunkan pedang kertasnya ke tubuhmu. Untung saja kau bisa mengelak dari sabetan pedang itu. Kau mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia telah berada di hadapanmu dan mengayunkan kembali pedang kertas itu ke kakimu.

Cres

Kali ini kau sedikit lengah dan sukses terkena sabetan darinya. _Liquid_ kental berwarna merah mulai bercucuran dari kakimu. Kau terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Saat itu juga tepukan tangan dan teriakan-teriakan semakin ramai. Mungkin mereka mengira kau tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan itu.

Salah. Mereka salah. Kau masih bisa berdiri dan tenagamu masih belum keluar sedikitpun. Dia yang sedari tadi hanya memandangimu berdiri kembali kini ia mulai beraksi kembali. Gulungan kertas-kertas di tangannya bergerak memutar. Sehingga tampak menari indah. Ia mengarahkan kertas-kertas itu ke arahmu. Kau diam tak berkutik. Kertas-kertas itu perlahan mengelilingi tubuhmu. Kau mencoba keluar dari tarian kertas itu. Tapi terlambat. Kertas-kertas itu membungkus seluruh tubuhmu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Hanya tanganmu lah yang tak terbungkus. Kau terlihat seperti seorang mumi.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Kau masih bisa menahan untuk tidak bernapas. Tepuk tangan semakin menggema. Cemoohan-cemoohan menyerbumu dari bibir-bibir di antara teman-temanmu.

"Menyerahlah! Kau bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan _alice_-mu."

"Huh! Hei gunung es, kau pasti kalah!"

"Ayo Mikan-chaannn~"

Lontaran-lontaran itu semakin membahana. Gadis yang berada di hadapanmu khawatir akan dirimu.

"Natsume-_kun_..." Suara itu. Suara gadis pujaanmu sejak dulu. Sel-sel otakmu mengingat percakapan singkat kalian sebelum pertandingan ini berlangsung.

'—_buktikan kalau kau bisa melakukannya dan tunjukkan kemampuanmu. Aku kagum dengan kejeniusanmu. Dan kali ini pun, mungkin akan membuatku bertambah su- eh maksudku kagum.'_

Kau berubah pikiran. Kau mengubah pola pikirmu. Ya, mungkin saja kekagumannya bertambah dan kau dengannya bisa bertambah akrab.

Jemari tangan kananmu mulai bergerak. Percikan-percikan api kecil mulai tampak di jemari hingga pergelangan tanganmu. Detik kemudian kertas yang menggulungmu sobek secara vertikal. Semua mata yang ada di sana terbelalak tak percaya. Mereka kaget bukan main. Biasanya kertas-kertas gadis itu tak dapat dipotong oleh benda apapun. Dan sekarang... selamat! Kau bisa memotongnya Natsume!

"Kertas-kertasku...," gumam Sang empunya pelan. Ia juga tak percaya bahwa kertasnya dapat terpotong dengan mudah. Kini tubuhmu terlihat dengan jelas dan kertas-kertas itu terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

Pedang api menjalar di antara jari kelingking hingga pergelangan tanganmu. Pedang api itu perlahan mulai menipis dan tak berbekas sedikitpun di tanganmu.

Hening. Suasana sunyi senyap. Mereka terpana dengan _alice_ yang kau gunakan. Api. Ya, api. Bisikan-bisikan kembali terdengar.

"Kertas Mikan yang telah ia alirkan _alice_-nya ternyata dapat dipotong oleh Natsume! Tak seperti tahun kemarin dimana tak ada yang dapat memotong kertas itu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata _alice_ yang ia gunakan adalah alice api!" Suara salah satu _sensei_ tiba-tiba mengomentari apa yang dia lihat.

"Oke, kita beralih kembali ke pertandingan." Mendengar itu, Mikan melangkah mundur. Ia tersenyum ke arahmu dan tangan kanannya yang terletak di samping ia ayunkan ke depan. Bangau-bangau kertas di belakangnya bergerak. Bangau kertas itu dapat terbang, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahmu. Kau tak bisa mengelak dari bangau-bangau kertas yang menghujanimu.

Bangau-bangau itu terus menyerangmu hingga kau mengeluarkan liquid merah dari anggota tubuhmu. Kau kembali terhempas ke belakang. Kau merasakan sakit di tubuh dan sendi-sendimu.

Kau masih bisa berdiri dengan tegap setelah bangau-bagau kertas itu menghujanimu. Lagi-lagi semua terbelalak. Tak terkecuali gadis itu. Ia melancarkan serangannya seperti tadi—dengan bangau-bangau kertas yang masih ada di belakangnya.

Kau menundukkan kepala. Tanganmu mengepal. Kau memejamkan matamu. Saat itu kau bisa melihat bangau-bangau kertas semakin mendekat. Kau memfokuskan pandanganmu padanya, _'seperti katamu, akan kubuktikan... Mikan...'_

Dug!

Bola-bola api keluar dari bawah tanah dan menyembul dari lantai yang sekarang ini kau dan dia pijak. Bola-bola api itu sama banyaknya dengan bangau-bangau kertas yang ia hadapkan kepadamu dan tepat sekali berada di bawah tiap bangau kertas. Bangau itu terbakar, menjadi abu. Kau meluncurkan bola api lain dari telapak tangan kananmu ke arahnya.

'_Maafkan aku Mikan...'_

Seketika dia terempas. Ia terbaring lemas tak berdaya. Ia tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan. Pertandingan telah usai. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema. Itu semua ditujukan untukmu. Sejak saat itu teman-temanmu mulai menganggap keberadaanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o.o~O~o.o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di ruang Kesehatan...**

Kedua iris hazel mulai terlihat. Rupanya ia telah sadar. Manik crimson-mu menatap manik hazel-nya. Perlahan ia menggumamkan namamu, "Natsume..."

"Hn?" tanyamu ambigu.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti bisa mengalahkanmu. Hahaha." Ia tertawa pelan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, berkat dirimu juga," jawabmu tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

Ia merasakan pening dan memegang kepalanya. Kau menyadari gerak-gerik itu dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring kembali.

"Berbaringlah! Kau masih belum terlalu kuat untuk duduk." Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan kau membantunya untuk terbaring seperti semula.

"—Natsume-kun, ternyata iris matamu itu _crimson_ ya? Aku baru tahu sekarang. Hmm~ menurutku kau tampan juga." Ia menatap lekat wajahmu, mengamatinya dengan cermat. Hal itu sukses membuatmu teripu dan menampakkan rona merah di wajahmu. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu, berusaha untuk tak menatap iris _hazel_-nya.

"Kalau kau mengubah penampilanmu dan menunjukkan kejeniusanmu, aku yakin dalam waktu dekat kau akan terkenal. Selain itu kau juga jangan terlalu dingin. tapi, aku suka kok kau yang dingin," ujarnya.

Kau tersentak saat mendengar itu. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arahnya yang juga disambut oleh iris _hazel_-nya. Kalian saling pandang dengan intens. Lalu kalian berdua saling mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah kalian berdua.

"Mikan! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Salah seorang teman dekatnya masuk menghampiri kalin berdua. Ia menatapmu sekilas lalu beralih ke arah sahabatnya. Kau berinisiatif untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kau melangkah keluar meninggalkannya dan sahabatnya yang merupakan sepupumu.

Kedua tanganmu kau masukkan ke dalam saku celanamu. Tangan kananmu mendapati sebuah kertas tersimpan di dalam sakumu. Kertas itu. Origami bangau kertas yang pernah ia berikan kepadamu. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di sudut bibirmu, _'kau telah menyadarkanku Mikan. Mungkin aku akan mencoba lebih akrab denganmu. Dan sedikit-sedikit untuk mengubah diriku seperti yang kau ucapkan...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Alamaakk, gaje bener ini fic... xD gantung ya ceritanya? Hihihi, tak apa lah. Biar kalian bisa berimajinasi sendiri. Entah Natsume berubah tampilannya, sikapnya atau kesuksesannya menyatakan cinta (?) pada Mikan...

Yosh, Lumpiaa~ ini request darimuuu~ hahay gomen kalau banyak kekurangan-kekurangan dan mungkin kau tak suka. Habis aku bingung mau bikin yang kayak gimana. Masalahnya, keyboard aku rusak nih *curcol*. Dan untuk typo atau misstypo juga. Aku males buat cek ulang... XD

Buat minna yang baca, mohon review yah, aku baru di Fandom ini. So, don't forget to give me feedback...

Sign,

Abendstern Scheint a.k.a MizunaRaira


End file.
